1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat sinks, and more specifically, to a heat sink utilized in conjunction with an alphanumeric display to transfer heat generated by the display through a heat sink to a dissipation plate which is exposed to the exterior of a circuit housing.
2. Disclosure of the Prior Art
Alphanumeric displays are utilized in many electronic circuits to convey outputs provided by the circuits. Unfortunately, alphanumeric displays commonly generate a large amount of heat. In many situations, circuit performance is very dependent on the temperature of the environment in which the circuit operates. As the temperature of the environment increases, sensitive components of the circuit may exhibit altered performance and negatively affect the reliability of the circuit.
Since alphanumeric displays are often a major source of heat to the immediate environment in which a circuit operates, the need exists to provide a heat sink for effectively transferring heat generated by the alphanumeric display from the immediate environment of the circuit to an atmosphere or environment which is removed from that of the circuit.